TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 24: A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's twenty fourth Thomas and Friends remake, told by George Carlin for the US. Cast A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward *Coaches *Foolish Freight Cars *Tired Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Sad Henry (Come Out, Henry!) Special Guests *Green Arrow *Metropolian Tank Engine *Typhoon *Black 5 Nameplates *Thomas *James *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Narrator: Thomas the Tank Engine was grumbling to the other engines. (Thomas brings in Clarabel, Annie, Catherine, and a green and yellow coach into Knapford station and passes Gordon hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a red and white Knapford coach, and Spencer's red coach, Henry hauling a red and yellow Express coach and Old Slow Coach, and Edward hauling a red coach, another green and yellow coach, and Henrietta) *Thomas: I spent my time pulling coaches about ready for you to take out on journeys. *Narrator: The other engines laughed. *Thomas: Why can't I pull passenger trains too? *Gordon: You're too impatient. *Narrator: They said. *Gordon: You'd be sure to leave something behind. *Thomas: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I'll show you. *Narrator: One night, he and Henry were alone. Henry was ill. The men worked hard, but he didn't get better. (one night, a tired Thomas and a sad Henry are alone) He felt just as bad next morning. Henry usually pulled the first train and Thomas had to get his coaches ready. *Thomas: (tired) If Henry is ill. *Narrator: He thought. *Thomas: (happy) Perhaps I shall pull his train. *Narrator: Thomas ran off to find the coaches. *Thomas: Come along, come along. (collects a red and white Knapford coach and shunts into a red and yellow Express coach and passes Green Arrow hauling a Strasburg coach, four Gresley coaches, a Canadian Pacific coach, and some Polar Express coaches) *Narrator: He fussed. *Coaches: There's plenty of time, there's plenty of time! *Narrator: They grumbled. Thomas took them to the platform and wanted to run round at once. But his driver wouldn't let him. (Thomas pulls Spencer's red Express coach, coupled behind the red and white Knapford coach, and the red and yellow Express coach) *Driver: Don't be impatient, Thomas. *Narrator: Thomas waited and waited. The people got in, the conductor and stationmaster walked up and down, the porter banged the doors and still Henry didn't come. Thomas got more and more excited. Sir Topham Hatt came to see what was the matter, and the conductor and stationmaster told him about Henry. *Sir Topham Hatt: Find another engine. *Narrator: He ordered. *Both: There's only Thomas. *Narrator: They said. *Sir Topham Hatt: You'll have to do it then, Thomas. Be quick now. (a surprised Thomas gasps, then looks happy) *Narrator: So Thomas ran round to the front and back down on the coaches ready to start. (Thomas runs round to the front and backs down onto the coaches ready to start) *Driver: Let's not be impatient. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: We'll wait till everything was ready. (Thomas backs down onto the front of the Express coaches) *Narrator: But Thomas was too excited to listen. What happened then, no one knows. Perhaps they forgot to couple Thomas to the train, or perhaps the Driver pulled the leather by mistake. (Thomas puffs away, only to leave his coaches, and follows Metropolian pulling four Gresley Teak coaches) Anyhow, Thomas started without his coaches. As the pass the signal tower, men waved and shouted, but he didn't stop. *Thomas: They're waving because I'm such a splendid engine. *Narrator: He thought importantly. *Thomas: Henry says it's hard to pull trains, but I think it's easy. Hurry, hurry, hurry! (passes Typhoon hauling a Strasburg coach, four Gresley coaches, a Canadian Pacific coach, and some Polar Express coaches) *Narrator: He puffed, pretending to be like Gordon. *Thomas: People had never seen me pulling a train before. It's nice of them to wave. *Narrator: And he whistled. *Thomas: Peep peep! Thank you. *Narrator: Then he came to a signal at danger. *Thomas: Bother! *Narrator: He thought. *Thomas: I must stop, and I was going so nicely too. What a nuisance signals are. *Narrator: He blew an angry "Peep peep!" on his whistle. The signalman ran up. *Signalman: Hello, Thomas. *Narrator: He said. *Signalman: What are you doing here? *Thomas: I'm pulling the train. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: Can't you see? *Signalman: Where are your coaches then? *Narrator: Thomas looked back. (Thomas looks back) *Thomas: (surprised) Why bless me. *Narrator: He said. *Thomas: (surprised) If we hadn't leave them behind. *Signalman: Yes. *Narrator: Said the signalman. *Signalman: You better go quickly and fetch them. *Narrator: Poor Thomas was so sad he nearly cried. (a tired Thomas gets sad) *Driver: Cheer up. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: Let's go back quickly and try again. *(a tired Thomas reverses back to the big station) *Narrator: At the station, all the passengers were talking at once. They were telling Sir Topham Hatt what a bad railway it was. But when Thomas came back, they saw how sad he was and couldn't be cross. (a tired Thomas backs up to the three coaches and gets coupled up) He was coupled to the train, and this time he really pulled it. *(Thomas puffs out of the station and pulls the coaches away with ease at all) *Narrator: Afterwards, the other engines laughed at Thomas and said... (a Black 5 pulls into the station, pulling some Polar Express coaches, and while Thomas shunts Stephen's coaches, James stands firm, hauling Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, a boxcar, and Toad) *Henry: Look! There's Thomas, who wanted to pull the train, but forgot about the coaches. (Henry puffs away, pulling his red and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and Spencer's red coach) *Narrator: But Thomas had already learned, not to make the same mistake again. Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up Soon!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon